Quil Ateara V and Claire Young
and Claire Young]] Quil Ateara V imprints on Claire Young in Eclipse. Because of their age difference, Quil acts as a big brother to Claire. Of all the imprinted couples, Quil has to wait the longest for his soulmate to mature. In the movies, Quil is portrayed by Tyson Houseman and Claire by Sienna Joseph. Prehistory Quil Ateara V ]] Quil Ateara V was born and raised in La Push. His father, Quil IV, passed away during a storm, and Quil was raised by his grandfather and mother. He had Jacob Black and Embry Call as best friends, but they had a brief fallout when Jacob and Embry phased into wolves. Sometime after New Moon, he phased into a wolf and became part of the Uley pack. However, he was happy to be reunited with his friends, and unlike his pack members, he came to enjoy his new powers and took it all in stride. Claire Young ]] Claire Young is niece of Emily Young from the Makah tribe. She was born in early September of 2003, and occasionally goes down to the Quileute tribal lands to visit her aunt with her family. History ''Eclipse'' Shortly after Quil's transformation, Claire and her sister are brought to their cousin Emily's house for a visit, and Quil came by while they were there. He imprinted on Claire, much to the shock of Emily and the pack. There had been legends about imprinting on children, but they were considered a myth. The fact that Quil had imprinted on a toddler was shocking, but the pack knew from his thoughts that it wasn't the way it looked. He had strong, but entirely platonic feelings for her. He regarded her as a little sister, nothing more, and the bond between them meant that he would never do anything that he knew might hurt her in any way. Quil will reveal the truth to Claire when she comes of age. Jacob mentions Quil's and Claire's first encounter to Bella in Eclipse. Given their age difference, Emily and Bella find their relationship scandalous and have a hard time not making judgment, but Jacob assures Bella that Quil is simply being an older brother to her. and as she grows up, they may become a couple and that Quil is not aging for the moment due to his active shape-shifter physiology. ''Breaking Dawn'' In the middle of Breaking Dawn, Claire has her 3rd birthday party and Quil is invited and Claire got make-up for her birthday which Emily persuaded them to try out on him. After the party, they play at the beach and encounter Jacob. Jacob said that he had seen Quil play peek-a-boo for one hour straight without getting bored, and Claire is very possessive of him. They make a brief appearance together in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 with the rest of the pack at First Beach: Quil and Claire take a short walk down the beach with Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry watching. Category:Relationships